


Puppy

by pastel_daydreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere Iwaizumi Hajime, Yandere Oikawa Tooru, hybrid!reader - Freeform, manipluation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_daydreams/pseuds/pastel_daydreams
Summary: It’s a pet’s job to make their owner happy, or their owners, in your case. You don’t mind. If anything, you take pride in how often you make Oikawa and Iwaizumi smile, how often they laugh, how happy they seem to be with you. You only wish they’d try to return the favor, from time to time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Puppy

Sometimes, you could still remember how happy you’d been when Oikawa and Iwaizumi first took you home.

It helped that the shelter was such a bleak place to be, after a few weeks. It wasn’t unbearable – the volunteers were nice, you were fed twice a day, and there were plenty of other animals to play with, but the older hybrids were always so stand-offish and everything seemed just a little duller than it should’ve, the ill-fitting clothes a little too grey and the walls a little too plain, a shade of white that seemed to make your eyes burn if you lingered on it for more than a minute. You couldn’t complain, but they’d been a splash of color, in comparison, Oikawa, his smile brighter than the sun, and Iwaizumi, scowling and glowering and trying to pretend he didn’t know the strange man trying to fit his hand through the thin bars of your kennel. They’d been new. They’d been there for _you,_ and you should get to feel happy about that.

You’d just been so excited, that first day. You’d tripped over your words when Oikawa asked for your name, laughed a little too loudly at every passing comment and half-hearted joke, and when Iwaizumi finally relented to ‘ _looking at’_ the paperwork, your tail had wagged so violently, you’re sure animals on the other side of the shelter were able to hear it beating against the concrete. You’d wanted to go home with Oikawa, who pet you so gently and spoke to you so softly, and you didn’t mind Iwaizumi, even if he was a little more reserved than his partner. You’d wanted to find a home, one you wouldn’t have to leave. You’d been so, so _happy._

You were still happy, in a certain way. Not as happy as you had been, but happier than you ever were in the shelter. Happier than you would’ve been. That was what Oikawa said, at least.

You were happier with than you could ever be, with anyone else.

Some days, you tried to believe it, too. Sleeping on his bed helped, his mattress softer than the thin mat you’d been given at the shelter, his sheets warmer, creating a nest of fleece and silk and wool you couldn’t help but fall into. Save for Oikawa’s shallow breaths, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, the house was quiet, the road outside empty, the sun just barely beginning to rise. Despite Iwaizumi’s noticeable absence, it was cozy, homey in a way you’d _craved_ every time another hybrid was adopted, every time you had to watch—

“I thought dogs weren’t allowed on the bed.”

The bedroom creaked swung open, Iwaizumi’s voice echoing through the small space. Immediately, you pushed away the memory, knowing better than to linger on things like that. You should be happy. Neither of them liked it very much, when you weren’t.

He must’ve been jogging, a fresh towel slung over his neck and his forehead still dripping with sweat, but Iwaizumi’s tone was jovial, energetic, that kind of lax, serene playfulness Iwaizumi seemed to exude, whenever he wasn’t forcing himself to stay on-edge. You squirmed, attempting to sit up and greet him properly, but the arm snaked around your midriff only held you tighter, pulling you in Oikawa as he groaned, his eyes only flickering open for a second before promptly clenching shut again. “You’re making my puppy nervous,” He mumbled, still obviously groggy. “Go away. You gave up your spot ‘nd you don’t get it back.”

There was plenty of room, really. You usually slept between the two, letting Oikawa cling to something warn while Iwaizumi scratched idly at the base of your ears, but still, you didn’t hesitate to wriggle out of Oikawa’s hold when Iwaizumi whistled, the simplest out of his many commands. You didn’t waste time, clambering to the edge of the bed, Iwaizumi watching on with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, only growing more apparent as you came to kneel in front of him. Despite your stiffness and your downcast gaze, your tail swept over the sheets lazily, a quiet show of your muted fondness that never seemed to go overlooked. He only laughed, a large hand coming up to ruffle your hair before he caught you by the chin, tilting your head back just far enough to press his lips against your forehead. It was a familiar display of affection. It was a display you really, _really_ liked, if you were being honest. The volunteers were always blunt, at the shelter, too afraid of getting attached to be so liberal with their encouragement. Iwaizumi didn’t have to worry about that, though, and neither did Oikawa. You were theirs. As far as they were concerned, you were going to _stay_ theirs, too.

The thought should’ve comforted you than it did, but you tried not to worry about that.

“Couldn’t get you to wake up, this morning.” He wasn’t whispering, but his voice was low enough to make the conversation feel private. Not conspiratorial, but personal in an intimate way, just bordering on uncomfortable. “Hybrids are supposed to be lively, aren’t they? Are you getting lazy on me?”

“’m not a dog,” You mumbled, the dismissal half-hearted. Iwaizumi was the stern one, the _mean_ one. He knew how to take care of you, he knew what you needed and how you’d act, but he chose to get the details wrong, anyway. “Tooru lets me sleep in, and you run too fast. ‘s not fun.”

There was a pause, and he dropped his smirk. Instantly, you realized your mistake.

You moved to correct yourself, but a sudden pressure stopped you, two hands landing on your shoulders and a chest coming to press against your back, Oikawa’s taller form quickly eclipsing your own. He had to lean down just to nuzzle against the side of your neck, a throaty whine quickly filling the silence. “Puppy’s learning, Hajime. That’s a hard thing to do with such a shitty teacher.” You flinched back, your pointed ears dropping to your scalp, but Iwaizumi let the insult slide with a stifled huff. That was what Oikawa seemed to expect, remaining just as casual as he went on. “C’mon, you remember what you have to call us, don’t you?”

If it hadn’t been for Iwaizumi’s hand, you might’ve looked away. You wanted to, even if you really weren’t sure why, just yet. “Of course, master.”

This time, Iwaizumi sighed, the sound contented, pleased _,_ proud in a way that made _you_ proud, too. He’d never told you what it meant, and you’d never thought to ask, but Iwaizumi liked it. He was nicer when you used it, his touch just a little softer as he cupped your cheek, Oikawa’s laugh just a little louder, his arms falling back to your waist while his chin came to rest on your shoulder, his attention now refocused on his partner. “And you call _me_ a pervert, Iwa-chan. At least I’ve never resorted to something so cliché.”

More words you didn’t know, more jokes you didn’t think were funny, but you couldn’t bring yourself to mind. You concentrated on staying still, instead, on not disturbing the happy little world Oikawa and Iwaizumi had made for themselves and been kind enough to bring you into, too. They rarely fought, but you still liked it when they got along, when Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s hair out of his face, when Oikawa giggled and melted into his palm. You were happy, when they did. You were the _happiest_ when their attention was on each other, rather than you.

They kissed each other differently than they kissed you. Lips slotted against lips, eyes fluttering shut, a breathy _‘shut up’_ and a mumbled _‘make me’_ in response – soft, tender little interactions that you tried not to watch, from your spot on Oikawa’s lap. You tried not to, but you didn’t have much time to distract yourself, not before Oikawa’s fingers brushed against the inside of your thigh, not before you were brought back to stubborn reality by a startling, throaty noise, something been a cry and a groan. Something that spurred Iwaizumi forward _,_ despite how calm he’d been earlier. Something that made him just a little less inclined to being gentle, and a little more prone to getting… _‘carried away’,_ as Oikawa liked to say.

You almost made a run for it. You could apologize later, but Oikawa was quick to stop you, nipping at the edge of your jaw as his grip tightened, calloused fingertips soon digging into the meat of your thigh. “Puppy wants to play, too.” It was a drawl, this time, dragged out and melodic, a lethargic kind of inflection that made your heart beat just a little faster, that made you curl into Oikawa the _moment_ Iwaizumi’s eyes shifted towards you. “You’re not gonna leave (Y/n) out, right, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi didn’t kiss you like he kissed Oikawa. He gave Oikawa a chance to reciprocate, he pulled away when Oikawa couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t as considerate with you. He probably just didn’t know he had to be. You were a hybrid, you were supposed to be tough, but you didn’t feel tough as his lips crashed into yours, as he caught you by the collar of your shirt, as he pulled you closer and closer and _closer_ until you were forced to shove at his shoulders, to thrash against Oikawa, to misbehave _._ You didn’t like misbehaving. You really, _really_ didn’t like being bad, but…

You liked the way Iwaizumi touched you even less.

Oikawa wasn’t any better. Even after Iwaizumi relented, his grin suddenly replaced by a small, stern scowl, Oikawa kept going, barely bothering to glace up while his mouth trailed along your jugular, the crook of your neck, the dip of your shoulder, leaving sore, tender bruises in his wake. Even now, they hurt, and they’d hurt more in the morning, but Oikawa didn’t seem deterred by the way you whimpered, how you leaned away from his touch. You weren’t sure why you thought he would be. It wasn’t like he’d ever tried to stop himself, before.

“Someone’s fussy,” Iwaizumi called, speaking past you. Oikawa only hummed in response, letting Iwaizumi go on uninterrupted. “Don’t tell me you have a favorite. It’d be a shame if we needed to teach you that lesson _again._ ”

“No, it’s just—” Denying it came instinctually, but so did faltering, cutting yourself short when you realized he wouldn’t like what you had to say. It felt made your skin crawl, when he touched you like this, when your owners looked at you like _that._ It didn’t feel bad, not at first, and you weren’t sure if it was wrong, but it felt like something you weren’t _supposed_ to do, even if you couldn’t put your finger on why. “It’s not that,” You tried, and you weren’t lying. You’d be shying away from Oikawa, too, if you could. “I just don’t… It _hurts_ when you—”

“When did you get so spoiled, cutie?” If Oikawa was still half-asleep, you couldn’t tell. He sounded lucid, perfectly awake and aware, perfectly able to make something in your stomach twist, a tight knot forming in the back of your throat. Being spoiled was a bad thing. You didn’t want to be bad. “It makes us so _happy_ when you play along. I thought you wanted to make us happy, but…” When he trailed off, it was deliberate, a short silence punctuated by a click of his tongue. “I could’ve been wrong. Maybe our _next_ puppy will be a little more grateful.”

They warned you about this, at the shelter. Bad owners, the volunteers said, owners who aren’t caretakers, owners who aren’t satisfied with the kind of companionship hybrids are meant to provide. They didn’t treat their pets with care, and in a way, neither did Iwaizumi and Oikawa. You never felt like they cared when you were pinned to the bed, when your head felt so full and your body felt so hot and all you could do was hope it’d _end_ , eventually. They were bad owners, even if they weren’t bad most of the time.

But, if you said that, if you tried to run away, if you cried and growled and lashed out like you used to, like you had when Iwaizumi and Oikawa first brought you home, you’d be a bad pet. _You’d_ be the bad one, and you knew what happened to bad hybrids. There’d been plenty of them at the shelter – dogs who couldn’t bite and cats without their claws, bad hybrids, _mutilated hybrids._ You didn’t want to be bad.

You really, _really_ didn’t want to be bad.

It would hurt. You already knew it would, and there wouldn’t be a minute of it you genuinely enjoyed, but that didn’t really matter. You threw yourself towards Iwaizumi regardless, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his chest, wasting the distance you’d worked so hard to create. Iwaizumi was caught off guard, but he managed to recover quickly, a breath of a chuckle slipping past his lips, the sound barely muffled by your proximity.

“I’m sorry!” It was a desperate, fractured cry, but neither seemed to mind, Oikawa cooing as he rubbed circles into your hips and Iwaizumi just shaking his head, more a sign of disregard than disapproval. It didn’t matter. You’d already disappointed him. You were supposed to make him happy, and you hadn’t, you’d failed to. It was only fair that he got to disappoint you a little, too. “I didn’t mean it, _please,_ I don’t want to go back to the—”

“It’s alright,” Iwaizumi soothed, as you broke into hysterics. “Tooru just likes being mean, ‘s all. You’re not going anywhere, even if you _do_ still need some training.”

“Obviously. Iwa-chan’s too much of a softie for that.” Iwaizumi’s sympathy was minimal, manufactured, but Oikawa’s was practically nonexistent, his faux concern fading into a timbre of pleasant, numbing satisfaction. It was nice, how awful he could be at holding a grudge, but for whatever reason, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be very thankful. “But, I can’t stay mad at our puppy, ‘specially when you’re so timid. We just can’t trust anyone else to take care of you, not when you’re so easy to scare.”

You could’ve said something. You didn’t think you were timid, but you didn’t correct him, not as he pawed at your waist, not as Iwaizumi’s fingers slipped under the hem of your shirt, not as your voice hitched in your throat and you lost your chance entirely. It was alright, though. This was for the best. This was _good._

They’d taken such good care of you, at first. They’d made you so _happy._ They still made you happy, sometimes, and if you tried hard enough, you could make them happy, too.

Hopefully, if you succeeded, they’d stop trying to make _you_ so miserable.


End file.
